


let me show you the dark side

by ouchlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Punk!Louis, Tattoos, dom!Louis, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouchlarry/pseuds/ouchlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in the popular crowd at school, but one day Louis (goth!louis) peaks his interest and he can’t seem to get him out of his head.</p>
<p>Based on these edits: http://25.media.tumblr.com/9941bbe27af5d22272eeb82ee08c97c6/tumblr_mex3bi1Fru1rwv64go1_500.png</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me show you the dark side

Harry had always had a lot of friends and had always been a good student. It’s not because he was particularly loud or outgoing, he just had a certain charm that made everyone want to be friends with him and the girls fall head over heels for his cheeky sense of humor. He wasn’t cocky in any sense, actually he kept most of his thoughts private, only expressing his opinion when spoken to or asked about by one of his close friends.

It was a Tuesday when Harry first saw him. 

He figured he must be new, Harry hadn’t seen him around before, and he knew practically everyone. He looked older, maybe a few years ahead of Harry. But there was something different about him, he hung out with the goth crowd. Harry didn’t associate with them much, but he had nothing against them.

But the first thing he noticed about Louis was how fucking gorgeous he was. Louis wasn’t really his “type”, but he could not deny that the boy was practically sex on legs. 

When Harry passed Louis in the hall that Tuesday, Louis hadn’t even looked at him. However, Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of Louis, he was in a trance.

Louis wore skin tight black skinny jeans, a black band t-shirt and converse and Harry noticed the way his jeans clung to his full thighs. Louis had two sleeve tattoos on both of his arms, black earrings in both of his ears, and black eyeliner outlined his bright blue eyes. His chestnut hair was sticking out in every direction, his fringe swept across his forehead. 

And Harry thought Louis was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

After their encounter in the hall, if you could call it that, Harry couldn’t keep Louis out of his head. He wanted to see him again. 

Harry kept quiet for the rest of the day, ignoring concerned looks and questions from his best friends, Liam and Niall. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve seemed pretty out of it since this morning, mate.” Niall said, curiously. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, I promise, just got a lot of homework to catch up on.” Harry said, when he’d really been thinking about Louis and his perfectly toned body and his biceps and just...fuck. He waved quickly before they parted ways for Harry’s last class of the day, advanced chemistry. Harry hated science, but he was good at it and they placed him in a higher level class.

He walked into class and took his regular seat in the second row, pulling out his notebook. He stopped short when the teacher spoke up, “Class, we have a new student that will be joining us today, Louis Tomlinson.” 

Harry’s head snapped up and sure enough, Louis was standing at the front of the class, hand tucked into his jeans pocket, a backpack slung over his shoulder, he gave a small smile and made his way to the back of the room.

Harry’s heartbeat quickened as he followed Louis with his eyes across the classroom, admiring the delicious curve of his ass, and he could feel his pants tightening by the second. 

He turned around as the teacher started the lesson and Harry could not fucking focus. His thoughts were just LouisLouisLouis and how fucking hot he looked in skin tight jeans, and the eyeliner and all of his fucking tattoos. He’d been with a few guys before, but Louis was they were nothing compared to Louis. God damn it. This boy came out of nowhere   
and for whatever reason, Harry couldn’t think about anything else. 

“Harry Styles?” His teacher called from the front of the room as the rest of the class was packing up.

“Yes?” He asked, standing up and walking toward her desk slowly. Shit, what now?

“Louis? Would you come up here?” Fuckfuckfuck. Harry’s heart was beating a mile a minute, he practically passed out when Louis walked up and stood a few feet away from him. He was so fucking hot.

“Harry, I was wondering if you’d tutor Louis? Since it’s a few weeks into the school year he’s missed a few lessons, and you’re getting the highest mark in the class, so could you catch him up?” Harry almost choked. Him and Louis, alone? Oh fuck.

Louis looked over at him and gave him a half smile and Harry just nodded, mouth half open, not able to find words. Louis stared at him for a moment, eyeing him up and down before saying, “My place tonight then?”

“Y-yeah, sure.” Harry nodded again and Louis turned around on his heels and walked out of the classroom, Harry following closely behind. He walked a little quicker to catch up with Louis and noticed that the older boy was slightly shorter than he was.

“S-so, where do you live? What time should I come tonight?” Harry asked gently, not wanting to be too forward, but still a flirty hint to his voice. 

“How about now? I mean school’s over, I can drive us there.” He said, not even looking up at Harry as he reached his locker.

“Okay, see you outside then?” Harry asked, giving Louis a cheeky grin. Louis nodded back, giving a half smile and Harry practically ran to his locker to get his things. He walked out to the parking lot and saw Louis resting against a car.

He walked toward him and Louis asked, “Ready to go then?”

“Definitely,” Harry flirted. Louis was hard to read, he wasn’t really flirting back, but he felt easy to talk to. They got in the car and headed off to Louis’ house, they didn’t talk much until they arrived. They pulled into Louis’ driveway and got out of the car and headed up to his house.

The two boys entered and headed straight upstairs to what Harry assumed was Louis’ bedroom. He was right. Louis opened the door and dropped his backpack on the floor,   
“Make yourself at home,” he said as he plopped down on the bed.

Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway for a few seconds before walking in and closing the door behind him. He sat down next to Louis on the bed and put his backpack on the floor. 

“So, Harry, is it? What are you going to teach me?” Louis said with a flirty smile. Harry swallowed hard, searching for a response that was something other than what his cock was telling him to say.

“Uh, chemistry?” Harry said, half a question. 

Louis laughed and propped himself up on an elbow, facing Harry. The fabric from his shirt bunched up and a small patch of skin was visible above his boxers. Harry’s cock twitched when he saw it, quickly looking at the ground.

“Ah right, boring as shit. Guess we have to do it though.”

“Y-yeah. I guess.” Harry swallowed again, he wondered if his erection was too obvious and placed his hands in his lap, trying not to roam his eyes all over Louis’ body.  
Louis just groaned and lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. Harry stayed where he was, resisting the urge to climb on top of Louis and kiss him like no tomorrow. Fuck, he looks so fucking good.

Just to break the silence, Harry reached down and took his chemistry book out of his backpack and set it on his lap. He figured he might as well try to teach Louis something, “So, Chapter 1…we’ve been learning about…”

“Harry.”

“Hm?”

“Sorry if this is weird, but are you gay?”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Harry’s heart lurched. Why the fuck did he want to know that. Oh fuck, what was he supposed to say anyway? ‘No I don’t think so but I think you’re fucking hot’?

“I just…I don’t really…why?” Harry said, for lack of a real answer, he hadn’t really put a label on himself.

“Just wondering. You’ve been looking at me like you’ve wanted to fuck my brains out since chemistry.”

“I…sorry…” Harry stammered, a blush rising to his cheeks, looking down at the floor, utterly embarrassed. How the fuck did Louis know? Was it that obvious? Apparently. He was usually never this awkward.

Louis just laughed.

“You’re pretty fit yourself. I mean, you’re not really my type, but still.”

Harry smiled at the compliment, heart fluttering in his chest, still refusing to make eye contact with Louis. But knowing that Louis wanted him too, gave him a surge of confidence.

“Thanks?” Was all he could respond.

Louis chuckled, “You’re welcome, I think?” He said, sitting up on the bed next to Harry, their thighs touching as he did so. “So, chemistry then?” He said, changing subjects. Harry was taken by surprise that he moved on that fucking quickly after they both just admitted they wanted each other.

“Louis…” Harry said desperately.

Louis tried to respond but Harry didn’t let him, he gripped Louis’ face and pressed their lips together in rough kiss. Louis was taken by surprise, but was kissing back within a few seconds, arms looping around Harry’s waist. Their lips separated and Harry moved his kisses to Louis’ neck, sucking a love bite behind his ear.

“Harry…” Louis moaned out.

“Shh…” Harry whispered as he kept his attention on Louis’ neck, planting rough kisses into the skin there, his hands snaking their way up Louis’ t-shirt. He ran his fingers along the soft skin above his jeans, his other hand on his bicep, running his fingers over the tattoos along his arms.

They broke away for a few seconds as Harry slipped Louis’ shirt over his head, revealing a toned tanned torso. Harry ran his hands along Louis chest as Louis leaned back. He moved back up on the bed towards the headboard and Harry followed, positioning himself on top of Louis. He planted kisses to Louis’ chest and abs, moving down and sucking a love bite into his hip bone.

Louis groaned and tugged softly at Harry’s curls as he popped the button on Louis’ tight jeans. He struggled for a minute trying to pull them down Louis’ thick thighs and down around his ankles. He palmed Louis through his tight black boxers and noticed Louis was already achingly hard.

Louis let out a soft moan at the contact and gripped Harry’s curls even tighter. Harry looked up at Louis and their eyes met, hooded and pupils blown, Louis’ biceps flexed as he gripped onto Harry’s hair, urging him to continue.

Harry licked Louis through his boxers, leaving small wet marks with his saliva. Louis moaned aloud as Harry palmed him once before tugging on the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off.

Louis’ length sprang free, already red and leaking and ready for Harry’s mouth. it slapped against his stomach and Harry admired his size for a second before taking it in his hand and pumping slowly. Louis threw his head back against the pillows and groaned. “Harry…please…need your mouth…”

Harry nodded and leaned down and took Louis’ cock in his hand, licking a thick strip from base to tip. “Fuck…Harry…” Louis groaned, his eyes still shut, face contorted in pleasure. Harry continued, coating the shaft in saliva before taking the head into his mouth, licking and sucking.

He ran his tongue across the slit and Louis moaned, “Feels so good…fuck…” Harry slipped the head between his lips and slid his mouth down the shaft, licking around it as he went. He took as much of Louis in as he could handle, he could feel him hit the back of his throat and he pulled his lips off slowly, just to move them back down again, bobbing up and down repeatedly.

“Harry…stop…” Harry released Louis with a pop and looked back up at him from between his legs. Louis sat up and grabbed at the hem of Harry’s shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. They locked eyes and met in a sloppy kiss, tongues colliding together repeatedly.

Louis broke free first and breathed out, “I want to fuck you…I mean…can I…” 

“Yeah…yeah…please…” Harry groaned, pecking Louis on the lips once before standing up and popping the button on his own jeans and tugging them down his legs. He kicked   
them off and pulled his boxers down too, hissing as the air hit his length, already red and leaking as it slapped against his stomach.

“Lay down,” Louis commanded and Harry nodded. Crawling back onto the bed and laying on his back. Louis wedged himself between Harry’s legs and leaned over, kissing Harry once on the lips before reaching into his bedside drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and tossed them on the bed.

“Gonna stretch you out good…then I’m gonna fuck you…” Louis growled, popping open the cap on the lube and coating two fingers with the substance.

“Please…” was all Harry could manage, he was already a moaning mess and Louis hadn’t even touched him yet.

With his other hand, Louis grabbed a hold of Harry’s length, smearing the precum that had formed at the tip across the head and down the shaft. Harry bucked his hips up into Louis’ hand, begging for more friction.

Meanwhile, Louis’ fingers moved pass Harry’s balls and prodded at his puckered hole. He pushed one digit in to the knuckle and Harry gasped. “Relax…” Harry nodded and Louis pushed his finger in further, pulling it back out and pushing slowly back in once more.

“Louis…more…” Harry begged, and Louis obliged. He pushed a second finger in beside the first and scissored them slightly. He curled them upwards and Harry let out a delicious moan above him.

“Fuck…do that again…please…” Harry managed, and Louis repeated his actions until Harry was moaning so loud he thought the neighbors would hear. Harry was fucking himself back on Louis’ fingers and Louis thought he’d never seen anything so hot in his life. He reached down to rub a hand along his own length before pulling his fingers out.

“Ready?” Louis asked.

“Yeah…fuck…come on…” Harry moaned and Louis took some more lube, slicked his cock up and lined himself up with Harry’s entrance. He hooked his arms around Harry’s knees and pushed them back toward his chest. He slowly began pushing the head inside Harry, both of them moaning at the sudden contact.

“Harry…so fucking tight…so good…” Louis groaned as he pushed his entire length inside Harry, his hips meeting Harry’s ass.

Harry couldn’t speak, he couldn’t explain how fucking amazing Louis felt inside him, filling him up completely. He gripped Louis’ biceps as he felt him pull out, just to push back in again slowly.

“Come on Lou…faster…” Harry pleaded, and Louis didn’t hesitate for a second. He pulled out of Harry and snapped his hips, pounding back inside him again.

“Louis…oh fuck…” Harry groaned as Louis continued fucking into him relentlessly. He moved closer to Harry and pulled on his legs to tilt him up a little further, giving them a new angle.

Louis thrusted in again and Harry screamed out, “Fuck yes Louis! Right there…again…” and Louis repeated his angle, hitting Harry’s prostate with each thrust.

“Oh god yes…oh fuck…more…” Harry was writhing beneath him, his cheeks red and forehead slick with sweat, eyes brimming with tears and Louis almost came right then.

Louis continued, his thrusts becoming longer and faster with each snap of his hips. The only sounds in the room were their skin slapping together and Harry’s little uhuhuhs of appreciation after each thrust. 

Harry’s eyes were closed and his mouth formed in a perfect “o”, he felt the heat coiling in his stomach and opened his eyes and looked up at Louis. His eyeliner was smudged and his fringe had fallen in his face, and oh fuck he looked even hotter like this.

“Lou…need to…gonna…” Harry started, but Louis got the message. He grabbed Harry’s length once more and stroked it once, twice, three times before Harry was spilling across his chest with a low groan of “Fuuuuck…”

Louis’ thrusts were becoming sloppy and he was nearing the end too, a few more thrusts and he was shooting into the condom, riding out his high before pulling out of Harry. He pulled off the condom and tossed it into the bin before laying next to Harry, who was catching his breath, his own cum still painted across his stomach.

“Well…that was way better than chemistry…” Louis said, looking up at the ceiling. Harry laughed softly, exhausted.

Harry looked over at Louis and pecked him once on the lips, his eyeliner was still smudged and his fringe still slicked across his forehead from sweat. His biceps and tattoos were glistening from the sweat and Harry thought no, he definitely could not get any hotter.


End file.
